1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a thin film device using an inter-substrate transfer technology for the thin film device.
2. Related Art
In semiconductor application devices such as liquid crystal display devices (LCD) or electroluminescence (EL) display devices, plastic substrates are sometimes used preferably as base substrates for the reason of preventing breakdown caused by deformation or dropping impacts, flexibility, or demands for weight saving. However, since the plastic substrates do not have enough heat resistance for a high temperature process required for manufacturing semiconductor devices, it is impossible to form semiconductor devices on the plastic substrates by an ordinary manufacturing process.
As a technology for forming a semiconductor device on a plastic substrate, a transfer technology has been proposed, in which a semiconductor application device is manufactured by attaching an element-forming layer (a layer to be transferred, hereinafter referred to as a transfer layer), which has a thin film semiconductor device formed therein and is detached from a heat resistive transfer-source substrate, to a plastic substrate, the transfer-target substrate after forming the thin film semiconductor device on the transfer-source substrate. Such a transfer technology is described as “a peeling method” or the like in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications No. 10-125929, No. 10-125930, and No. 10-125931 in detail.
However, electro-optic instruments or electronic instruments in recent years are required to be packaged in high-density and low profiled, and accordingly, the thin film devices manufactured using the transfer technology described above are also required to be packaged in high-density without increasing thickness.